1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to computer enclosures and, particularly, to a computer enclosure with effective heat dissipation.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a computer enclosure accommodates a plurality of electronic components therein, such as a hard disk, and a compact disc read-only memory (CD ROM) drive. The longer the electronic components work, the more heat they generate. If the computer enclosure is overheated, the performance and reliability of the computer will suffer, together with slow speed and shortened service life span. Hence, heat dissipation in the computer enclosure is of great importance in computer enclosure design.